The present invention relates, in general, to an agitator, in particular to an agitator for dispersing gases in liquids.
Agitators of a type involved here are used to disperse gas, supplied to a liquid being stirred, in smallest possible bubbles to create a large surface for a material transfer between gas and liquid.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved agitator which is constructed to shorten a mixing time while still keeping a drop in power to a minimum.